


【Dickinson/Best】The Visitor

by yuyuyu37



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Summary: 狄金森放稳了手里的东西，转过身和贝斯特拥抱。他把脑袋搭在贝斯特肩膀上，小声笑问：“你想直接在这里做吗？”贝斯特哼哼了一声，“我总是想。晚上咳得睡不着的时候我就在想我们是怎么在这张病床上、那边的窗户前面，还有医院的厕所隔间里，干得昏天黑地。我会把你老二里的精液榨得一滴不剩，每一次。”
Relationships: Dickinson/Best
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	【Dickinson/Best】The Visitor

“除了需要一卡车的口香糖之外，你还有什么其他愿望？”狄金森坐在床沿，低下头凝视贝斯特问道。

靠坐在病床床头的男人眯起他仿佛要融化在昏暗清晨之中的眼睛，打了个哈欠，“Dickie，我想喝酒。他们他妈的就连含酒精的漱口水都不给我用，操！”他把面包使劲嚼了嚼——用他嚼口香糖的方式可怜地过着干瘾——混着最后一口牛奶咽下肚子，将餐盘还给了狄金森，对着收拾的背影继续抱怨：“我每天都在吃这些，天知道我有多想舰上的餐厅，啊那些火腿、牛排配蘑菇酱，酒、咖啡——噢！还有——”

“还有什么你最好一次说完，Best，我怕待会整个夏威夷的海鸟都要被你的啰嗦烦得坠海自杀。”

“操你的，Dickie！”贝斯特笑着骂他，他从病床下来走到狄金森背后搂住他，“还有就是，我确实想操你，Dickie——我都快想疯了。”

病号服的棉布裤子底下隆起的形状紧紧贴在同样轻薄的夏季军装裤子上。狄金森不用去摸已经能感觉到他完全勃起了，湿热透过衣服面料细微地渗进皮肤。他自己也有点兴奋，半个月没有见到面，现在被那家伙稍一撩拨，小腹底下就像有火在烧。

狄金森放稳了手里的东西，转过身和贝斯特拥抱。他把脑袋搭在贝斯特肩膀上，小声笑问：“你想直接在这里做吗？”

贝斯特哼哼了一声，“我总是想。晚上咳得睡不着的时候我就在想我们是怎么在这张病床上、那边的窗户前面，还有医院的厕所隔间里，干得昏天黑地。我会把你老二里的精液榨得一滴不剩，每一次。”他理所当然地说着，边拿下半身去磨狄金森的。

“你他妈听起来像个色情狂。”  
贝斯特摆着腰呼吸急促地回应：“说得像你不想似的。别以为我不知道，我用我的屁股思考也知道你已经想着我打了一千次手枪。”

狄金森笑出来，他的手也向下揉住了贝斯特的屁股，订正道：“错了，应该是一万次。”

贝斯特被狄金森摸了几下便喘得厉害，抬起头注视对方。他的眼白充血，头发因为久卧的缘故蹭得一团乱，看起来狼狈而急躁。随后他整个人都凑了上去，伸手去解狄金森的制服纽扣和皮带。

军服上的金属纽扣被半拉半扯地解开，它们在由窗外透进来的晨光里浮动着甜蜜灿烂的光泽。狄金森的阴茎被隔着内裤握住，急促的喘息轻轻喷在他的脸颊，他偏过头想和贝斯特接吻。

贝斯特闪开了这个吻，但他马上又解释道：“会传染，你知道的，结核这种病……”他这样说着神情就有一丝难以捕捉的落寞，但因为他是贝斯特，所以这些情绪转瞬即逝。他将男人的性器从内裤里扯出来，套弄了几下又用拇指在顶端打转，满意地感觉那家伙在自己手里渐渐变硬，从尿道口渗出的前液很快就把手指搞得黏黏糊糊。

狄金森只能把安慰变成动作，伏在他的肩头舔他的耳垂，在因为怕痒而躲避的动作中解开贝斯特条纹衬衣——那些棉料软而熨帖，像是贴着他的身体长出来的。

上衣被解开后向下挂在了臂弯，狄金森将他推倒在病床上舔吻他的脖子，从突出的锁骨一直来到胸前的乳头，那颗暗红的突起已经硬了，周围的毛孔也跟着战栗。贝斯特把饱满的胸口朝狄金森嘴里送，被弄的舒服了就偏着头故意喘几下，撩拨他再努力一点。

“我想进去了……”狄金森喘着粗气终于受不了一样放开了被自己吸得红肿发亮的乳头，然后从口袋里掏出一小盒凡士林扔在他裸露的小腹。

贝斯特笑着咂嘴：“你是计划好了要来操我是吧？”

“那不然呢？我在海上除了手只有手，我看我干脆和我的手结婚也可以。”狄金森急着扯他的裤子，扯开之后不由得也笑了出来，他几乎是叫着说出来：“你也计划得挺好啊！混蛋！”

——贝斯特病服里面压根没穿内裤，他的阴茎被拉开的裤腰弹起来硬梆梆地拍在肚皮上，发出啪的一声脆响。他倒是一点也不含蓄，自己握住自己的家伙撸了几下，仰躺在那儿将腿张开对着狄金森扬了扬下巴，“你不能和你的手结婚Dickie，你的手还得给我用。”

狄金森看着他像个婊子一样大开双腿，全身都染着情热的红，湿润眼睛里转着的是促狭的、等待好戏上演一般的笑意。他盯着这副比红灯区最色情的招贴画还要下流的身体，低头挤出一句咬牙切齿的脏话。随即用一只手掐住贝斯特的大腿，拿牙齿撬开了铁盒盖子胡乱挖了团油脂捻了两下，就探入指节十分仓促地用指头开始操他，再爬上去在胸前又亲又咬。两个人都激动地出了许多汗，衣服在推挤拉扯之中被扒光。

贝斯特只是被手指插着后面就舒服到阴茎连连分泌出体液，透明的粘稠水珠汇聚在顶端，最终无法抵抗重力，悲惨地从高处滴落。深深插入十几次之后他便不满足地抬起屁股示意狄金森再加了两根手指，扭着腰追随对方的动作以便他能摸索到让自己更爽的地方。

他在指尖终于碰到肠道上的凸起点，并大方地按下去时大声叫了出来。但尖叫的尾音还没完成，他可怜的肺部就再受不了这样浓厚的刺激，从胸腔里扔出一串剧烈的咳嗽。他赶紧扭过脸把嘴巴埋进臂弯之中，沉闷地谋杀了那些响动。

狄金森停下动作，有些担忧地想拥抱他，却被推开。

贝斯特在手肘里瓮声瓮气地说：“你要是想让我舒服些，就赶紧把你该死的老二放进来。”他的眼角还凝着眼泪，瞪过来的眼睛完全失去了往日的凶猛。

“你是和我上床还是拼命啊？”狄金森叹口气，在他腰上抚摸一下。又怕压到他会不好，于是翻身躺上床，捞着贝斯特的屁股，带他到自己身上坐下来。

刚刚被手指操得爽极，再加上猛烈咳过一阵，贝斯特连大腿根部都在隐隐颤抖，两腿岔在狄金森的腰旁跪坐，一点使不上力气。那根东西缓缓地由下面压进来，快感从腰眼一下子电到脑子。贝斯特任由底下顶着自己，平稳地插到最深。褶皱被埋在他身体里的那根又硬又长的东西一气碾平，他大口喘气，眼前一阵阵发黑。只有老天知道他有多爱这种被刺穿、劈开，又涨又酸的滋味。贝斯特爽得头皮发麻，熬不住向后仰起头，闭上眼睛呻吟起来。

狄金森开始还打算慢慢动作，像个绅士那样照顾自己生病的情人。但他几乎是在贝斯特淫叫出声的下一秒就把那些没有用的理智扔得老远。说不清是里面太潮热逼人还是贝斯特陷入情欲的脸过于艳丽，反应过来已经满当当地塞了进去，不能更深了。他激动地朝上一次次挺腰，只觉得又热又紧的肠肉挤得他快要烧起来。

  
狄金森握着他的腰，扶他起身又坐下。即使住院期间缺乏锻炼贝斯特依然拥有美国海军最棒的翘屁股。他的腰肢摇晃，后穴饥渴地在坐下去的瞬间把奋力操着他的老二整根吞没。贝斯特抓住狄金森的手，用十指交扣的握姿撑着自己上半身的重量开始自己主动晃腰，换着角度去吃他。他下面的臀肉拍打在狄金森的小腹，而前面失去照拂的阴茎随着动作上下摆动，昏头胀脑地划着弧线。油腻的膏体混着肠液如同融化的糖浆，随着他们的起伏形成淫靡而响亮的水声。顶到前列腺之后，熟悉的快感炸上来，贝斯特在越来越快的抽插之间发出崩溃的哭腔。如同濒死的某种鸟类——他的眼睛通红、神情恍惚，头发像是大迁徙的暴雨之中湿透了的候鸟羽毛般可怜地、湿淋淋地黏在皮肤上。

狄金森更狠地操进去，从底下看他的身体美妙地摇晃，汗水从每一寸皮肤渗出来，整个夏威夷清晨的闪光都在他身上。而他早已经失了神，混混沌沌地趴下来把头埋在狄金森颈边，胡乱咬着他肩膀的肉，嘴里含糊哼叫着索求着更多。

“Dickie……”贝斯特嘶哑地喊着他的名字，他只想被更深更猛地干进去，或许现在和狄金森一起死在这张床上也都十分无关紧要。他就这样歪七扭八地伏在那儿，把自己埋入不断膨胀的巨大快感。狄金森不停地挤压他、搅和他，病房白蒙蒙的四壁像巨大的茧把他裹起来。射精感带来的灭顶般的快活叫他眼前发白，那感觉如同是俯冲时巨大的重力和速度将他的魂魄快要扯出肉身。他猛然想起他再也不能飞了，但这个日夜折磨纠缠他的遗憾念头此刻只是短暂地闪了一下，就迅速化成擦身而过的子弹飞到脑后。

他被狄金森越来越猛的操干从胡思乱想的边缘扯了出来，神志不清地被推举到顶峰。他大口地吸气，浑身哆嗦，哑着嗓子喊声，几乎是甩着喷出了精液，一股股地淋在狄金森的肚子上。

狄金森的喘气也不成调子，贝斯特射精时一瞬间的肌肉缩紧差点让他爽到失去意识，他狠命地朝上撞了几下，然后一股脑地射了进去。

从贝斯特身体里退出来时，已经被干得松软的后穴抽动着流出粘稠的液体。

他们都没有说话，狄金森抱着贝斯特缓慢地抚摸着他的后背，仿佛是在伺候一块华贵的丝绸。高潮的昏眩简直像是让人死过了一回，令他们暂时忘却了那些日复一日悬在他们头顶的利剑，任务，战争，没有尽头的海，以及不知还有没有再见的分离。

房间里的浓稠呼吸声和浑沌的气味都重新沉淀下来，变成一杯静置已久的温水。太阳已经升起来了，铺天盖地的明亮把他们浸泡其中。

贝斯特一动不动地在狄金森胳膊上躺了很久，他的眼睛是水色的还带着湿润的光，然后他盯着天花板上陈旧的裂缝说：“下次可以试试厕所隔间，我说真的。”

“下次你就该他妈的出院了！”狄金森笑着在他肚子上拍了一巴掌。

END


End file.
